According to you
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Keiss wants to show Layle something at the Selkie Guild. Invovles dancing, old onions, and Keiss.


**According to you**

**This is a story me and my friend came up with during our homecoming thing. We thought it was a cute idea. I don't own the song 'According to you.' Basically explains that Keiss hates Vaigali, but he knows Layle likes him.**

* * *

Layle sighed as he and Keiss entered the Selkie Guild.

"Please, Keiss, will you tell me why we're here?" The crystal bearer questioned as the two walked toward the center of the ship where several Selkies stood in a neat row and where multiple chairs were set up where Vaigali, Queen Althea, and the Elder Council sat. "And why we're wearing our summer clothes?"

Layle wore the clothes he had worn to Coasta Faquita while Keiss wore blue jean shorts reaching to his knees, a black short-sleeved T-shirt, and his usual blue bandana.

"It's a secret." The Selkie practically purred as he lead Layle to the seat between Althea and a very old, disgusting onion. "Sit here and watch."

Layle cautiously sat down, Althea flashing a smile in his direction, suspicious of Keiss's actions as he watched the red-head walk up to the group of Selkies standing patiently in the center of the ship. The blonde exhaled again, crossing his arms over his chest; at least Belle wasn't there.

"All right." Keiss whispered to the group of Selkies. "Just like we planned."

The Selkies nodded, determined not to let their boss down, as Keiss faced forward and motioned to a male Selkie positioned on one of the upper lowered his head, staring blankly at the ground as he remembered why he was doing this, as music began. A few seconds later, lyrics blared from the multiple speakers attached to the Guild and Keiss instantly looked up, gazing apathetically at the small audience before him.

_According to you._

The red-head pointed ahead of him, the mass of Selkies situated behind him easily mimicking his movements.

_I'm stupid._

Keiss did a face palm.

_I'm useless._

The Selkie swiped his right arm to the side as Layle watched Keiss's graceful, quick movements in awe.

_I can't do anything right._

Keiss lifted his hands up slightly as he shook his head with a sigh, a hopeless expression on his face.

_According to you._

Once again, the Selkie pointed ahead of him, almost in Vaigali's direction.

_I'm difficult._

Keiss gave a frustrated look.

_Hard to please._

The Selkie turned his head away from the audience as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_Forever changing my mind._

Keiss smiled as he tapped his forehead.

_I'm a mess in a dress._

Smoothly, in a very creepy womanly way, Keiss slid both hands down the sides of his hips as if he were smoothing down a dress.

_Can't show up on time,_

The Selkie touched an invisible watch on his right wrist.

_Even if it would save my life._

Keiss clutched at his chest as if he had been shot or was having a heart attack and Layle instantly straightened, but Althea put a hand on his arm, shaking her head to tell the crystal bearer that the Selkie was all right.

_According to you, according to you._

Once again, Keiss seemingly jabbed a finger in Vaigali's direction.

_But according to him._

Keiss pointed to his right, deciding not to directly point at the person he was thinking about.

_I'm beautiful,_

The Selkie touched a dainty hand to his chest.

_Incredible._

He pulled it away slightly.

_He can't get me out of his head._

Keiss shook his head as he placed his left hand to his forehead.

_According to him._

Keiss jabbed a finger to his left this time.

_I'm funny,_

The Selkie put a hand to his mouth as if he were chuckling.

_Irresistible._

Keiss wrapped his arms around himself.

_Everything he ever wanted._

The Selkie gave a charming, seductive smile.

_Everything is opposite._

Keiss quickly looked left and right as if trying to figure out which way to go.

_I don't feel like stopping it._

Keiss held up a hand.

_So, baby, tell me what I got to lose._

Keiss girlishly flipped his hair as he turned to the left.

_He's into me for everything I'm not._

The Selkie glanced back at the crowd with a smirk.

_According to you._

Keiss leaped around, pointing the crowd, startling one of the Elder Council members so much he fainted.

_According to you._

Keiss stepped back slightly.

_I'm boring._

The Selkie pouted.

_I'm moody._

Keiss glanced away angrily.

_And you can't take me anyplace._

Keiss folded his arms across his chest as he looked away.

_According to you._

Keiss once again pointed at the crowd.

_I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away._

Keiss gazed at the sky helplessly.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span,_

The Selkie smiled nervously.

_You're the boy who puts up with that._

Keiss rolled his eyes.

_According to you, according to you._

As the chorus was repeated, Layle watched Keiss repeat his previous movements. He watched how the Selkie moved, the way his hair twisted with even the slightest movement, and how he appeared to be singing along with the song. Wait, what?

_I need to feel appreciated,_

Keiss spread his arms out in an almost welcoming gesture.

_Like I'm not hated, oh no._

Keiss backed up, shaking his head.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

Keiss passed a hand in front of his eyes.

_It's too bad,_

The Selkie shrugged.

_You're making me dizzy._

Keiss spun in a quick, small circle.

_But according to me._

The Selkie rapidly stopped his rotating and placed a hand to his chest.

_You're stupid,_

Keiss jabbed a finger, once again, at Vaigali.

_You're useless,_

The Selkie swung his right arm to the side.

_You can't do anything right._

Keiss smirked proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

As the chorus was once again repeated, adding an extra "You" and the end of "According to you," Keiss gently grabbed both of Layle's wrists and dragged him onto the 'dance floor' to stand right beside him, though the crystal bearer claimed that he didn't know how to dance.

_According to you, you._

Keiss ignored Layle's complaints as he pointed at the audience once again.

_According to you._

The Selkie abruptly grabbed Layle's left wrist.

_I'm stupid._

He spun the Clavat around until Layle stumbled into the Selkie.

_I'm useless._

Keiss smiled as the blonde stared up at him with surprised eyes.

_I can't do anything right._

Gradually, the Selkie closed the distance between him and the Clavat, his hands moving to rest on the blonde's waist in case Layle wanted to push away, and tenderly kissed the crystal bearer.

Althea quietly smiled as she shooed the Elder Council, Vaigali, and several Selkies below deck so the two could be alone.

Keiss sighed as he pulled away from Layle who stared at him with such a wonderful smile that the Selkie couldn't help but grin himself.

"You're beautiful." Keiss whispered as he lightly touched the crystal on Layle's cheek before stroking his fingers though the blonde hair. "Incredible. Everything I ever wanted."

Keiss put his forehead against the Clavat's.

"According to you." Layle chuckled before he pulled the red-head in for another kiss.

* * *

**Cute, ne? Imagine this in fast motion and you'll get the idea. R and R, please.**


End file.
